


Sky And Sea Of Deep Blue

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Summer Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Cormag is tasked with watching over Tana as she enjoys her first time at a beach, yet he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by a number of feelings throughout the day.
Relationships: Cugar | Cormag/Turner | Tana
Kudos: 9





	Sky And Sea Of Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

The waves danced around the shore, the symphony of the ocean filling this place with never-ending tranquility. The sun shone through the clouds in rays of light, the sand cool to the touch, but the water was warm and inviting.

Sitting alone in the shade was a lone knight, staring off into the endless sapphire that filled his ears with rhythmic music. He wasn’t used to such peace, whenever there wasn’t anyone to fight, it was because they had all been dealt with.

Cormag wasn’t used to being in a place without death and blood soaking into the ground. He felt guilty for having been blessed with such a setting, that he wasn’t required to be used as a weapon.

The summoner assured him that he deserved to have time off, and that summer would be wasted on fighting. Yet he couldn’t seem to relax, not ever being trained in the act of leisure.

Stretching out on the beach towel, he cursed to himself and began to grow angry that he couldn’t seem to sit still without yearning to do something productive.

The only reason he even agreed to come to such a place is that he promised to keep Princess Tana safe due to the request from her overprotective brother, though Cormag couldn’t help but sympathize with the strategist.

Tana was quite a handful, always going off on her own and doing as she pleased without a care in the world. He envied her freestyle nature, but also knew it was dangerous to act in such an way.

Cormag kept a close eye on the princess as she splashed around with other heroes in the water, having a small smile on his face as he could feel her joy radiating from her heart.

~

Instead of being let off the hook, Cormag was dragged into a game of beach volleyball, a sport that the summoner was fond of from there world. The game seemed simple enough, to keep the ball in the air and to let it hit the enemy’s territory.

However he was on the opposing team of the one he was supposed to be guarding, Cormag glaring at Xander who was in a deep conversation with Tana.

His anger seemed to power his whole body, causing him to be in full focus and throttle as the game progressed. Though this was his usual behavior, everyone else seemed too scared to try and block his spikes.

Though there was one princess in particular who couldn’t help herself and decided to block a spike which immediately reflected from Tana’s hands and right back into Cormag’s face, sending him to the ground in defeat.

Laughter soon ensued, but Cormag didn’t have the anger built up to give everyone the glare that sent chills down everyone’s spines. He simply got up and shrugged off the failed attempt at scoring a point.

The game went on from what seemed like hours, but really it was just so hot that the heat was making time slow. Most of the girls were getting too tired to do anything else, so Corrin took Tana and the others to cool off and find some shade.

All the guys had been left together, giving Cormag a sense of unease as they all approached him, curious as to what he was thinking as most people do. Xander and Helbindi kept persisting that he was keeping a secret, which only caused his face to blush and for Cormag to refuse and all comments.

This led to Takumi and Leo telling them to stop pestering him, which then became a competition between the two of them who could then guess why Cormag wasn’t saying much.

During this mess, Cormag slipped away from the scene and found a space far enough from both parties to not be seen, but could still keep Tana in his sight.

The way she smiled and laughed with the other heroes, it made him feel happy. He was always used to Tana being happy and positive, but he knew that back in their world that she would use it to sometimes mask her true feelings.

He couldn’t help but grow a slight smile and warm his chest that someone he cared so deeply for could finally have the leisure and joy she deserved.

“What are you doing Mr.Knight?” A young girl’s voice sounded behind him and made him lose his composure and a face of fear filled his face. “Why are you all by yourself?”

It was Hector’s daughter Lilina, dressed for the summer weather and decorated in bright flowers, following behind came Wolt, another hero from the same world as her.

“Lilina you can’t run away like that, I promised your father and Roy that I’d keep an eye on you!” He panted and caught his breath.

The pair looked up at Cormag, eyes of confusion as he was the only hero here at the beach who’s by himself. 

“Go away younguns, I’m on duty.” Cormag huffed and kept a close and keen eye on Tana, watching her enjoy the magic of summer fun.

“Mr.Knight if you want to talk to her then just go talk to her?” Lilina pondered and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards Tana.

Before Cormag could try to resist, Wolt had been pushing him from his back, encouraging him that he had to confront his fears. That comment only made Cormag freeze even more, his heart having an unfamiliar strength in beats as he got closer and closer to the princess.

When they got close to the group, the other girls paused and looked up to Cormag, meanwhile Tana greeted him and handed him a drink that Frederick had prepared. 

“You’ve been really distant today, I’m glad you’re coming around now!” She looked like the sun and radiated off so much light it was more than blinding.

His body seemed to ease, feeling much more relaxed than he would hope to credit. A strange feeling of not needing to be cautious made his shoulders and legs feel so much lighter than ever before.

“Would you care to join us?” Tana said placing her drink down and tying her hair back into a neat ponytail. “We’re about to go swimming and I’d think it would help you cool off from being in the sun all day.”

Cormag nodded and let Tana lead the way to the beach, walking slowly into the clear sapphire water and soon let herself flow along with the waves.

However, Cormag had never been swimming before. He took a few steps in and felt an unnatural cold in his spine and he froze before the water could reach his chest.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he admitted and looked at Tana with a fear in his eye that no one else had ever seen.

But Tana had a clever idea, though she wasn’t quite sure it was the best, it was definitely the most cynical.

“You can just watch from the shore then, you don’t need to push yourself if you can’t swim.” She gave him that same bright smile from earlier and continued to swim further and further away from the group.

Cormag sat against the damp sand and looked out at the ocean, admiring the beauty that it was, but also who was in it. There was one thing he did enjoy, and that was the scent and feel of the ocean wind.

Almost being completely relaxed, Cormag closed his eyes to take in the moment but was interrupted when an ear-piercing scream was sounded across the waves. He stood up in an instant and could see Tana struggling to stay above the waves.

Her hands reached out toward Cormag and taking in the situation, no one else could make it in time. Suddenly the waves crashed over her and she was lost in the mass, causing Cormag to sprint against the waves and dive into the unknown world of the sea.

His arms and legs cut against the water like sharp blades, his speed increasing with each second. His mind became emptied of all fears except for the loss of the one he devoted himself to. 

As he got closer to where she had been, he could see Tana slowly sinking into the bottom of the seafloor, quickly grabbing her by her waist and getting them both back to surface for air. She had seemed to be breathing still but was lost of consciousness.

Cormag kicked into his overdrive, and along with the waves pushing him, swam back to the shore to ensure the safety of his almost lost princess. Placing her gently on the shore, he placed his ear to her chest, feeling and hearing the steady breaths.

Not knowing what to do since she seemed to still be breathing just fine, Cormag tilted her head back and pinched her nose and crept his lips closer and closer to hers. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he readied himself to give her some air.

“Gotcha, I knew you could swim,” Tana giggled, opening her eyes and smiling up at the knight who had “rescued” her.

Cormag opened his eyes and almost choked on his own air when he realized what he had almost just done, his face flushing at also falling for her trick to get him to swim.

“That wasn’t funny,” Cormag whispered loudly, looking away from the princess and standing back up.

“I wasn’t trying to be, I was trying to show you that you can do anything you set your mind to.” Tana reached out her hand towards Cormag, the knight gladly raising her up. “But, it was also nice to see that you’re watching out for me.”

Tana placed a small kiss on his cheek for his achievements and laughed at Cormag’s blood-red face full of either embarrassment, frustration or both.  
The other heroes soon rushed to the scene, worried about Tana who wouldn’t tell them the truth of what happened. They came together to reassure and thank Cormag for being near when no one else had been able to save her.

Another thing Cormag wasn’t quite used to was being praised, though he didn’t mind it in this instance. Though this event made the other heroes quite cautious whenever Tana would wander off anywhere by herself, making Cormag her go to guardian.

~

As the sun began to set, Cormag could finally sit down on the shore and take in the breeze that danced around his bare chest.

Trying to enjoy the fading light and the incoming starry sky, he was then interrupted by the princess sitting next to him on the beach.

“You know I could tell you were watching over me today, I know my brother ordered you to.” She laid her head against his shoulder and made his chest and body tighten with the contact.

“I didn’t just do it because prince Innes was worried, I was also wanting to ensure your safety,” Cormag rubbed the back of his head and looked into the sea. “Whenever the thought of you getting into harm’s way comes into my mind, I feel a sharp blade in my chest.

She placed her hand atop his and smiled up at him with a smile that would even rival the galaxies. He couldn’t help himself but to lean in and place his lips against hers, feeling the soft and cool feeling that he’d never experienced before.

Almost as if wings were shooting out of his back, his body felt warm and natural in this instant, a moment lasting forever as the two shared an intimate form of innocent affections.


End file.
